Comatose
by flamablechoklit
Summary: Waking up to you never felt so real." A songfic to Skillet's Comatose. LEMON. MattxMello.


**AN:** I. Am. Amazed. This is my both first songfic and lemon, and I am beyond satisfied.  
Otay guys, I would like to make an excuse for the lack of updates on DS. I've lost a lot of interest in it, but I wont drop it. I love you all too much to do that :D And I will tell you that chapter 3 is under way and is currently four pages long. Six pages is my minimum to post, so hopefully not to much longer. I'm really sorry. But I think you'll like this. I hope so, cause I'm really proud of it.

**Warnings:** Profanity. Buttsmex. Come on people, this is Mello and Matt. You should know what to expect :p

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Death Note, this would be the pilot. And by the end of the series, you would all be horribly scared for life. And Mello's ass would be EXTREMELY sore. So count your blessings bitches :p

**Detication: **Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sara, happy birthday to you! (even if it is over a month late) I lurvs you! x3

And also, the format was being stupid on some parts & wouldnt let me edit. So bare with me? Thanks loves.  
Be you ready? Lock and load!

* * *

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

The blonde shifted. He now lies on his left side upon the dirty, broken mattress. The burn was still rather raw, and a few small pieces of charred flesh hung dangerously from their last thread. Not that the man could feel it, most of the nerve endings on that side having been done away with as a result of the explosion. The morphine helped too. It hurt. It hurt like nothing else ever had or ever would. Every movement had caused him blinding pain, and he himself had been quite stunned (and annoyed) that he hadn't simply fallen unconscious. And though the searing pain had made quite the distraction, his overly active mind would not allow him escape from the thought that he was now completely, without a doubt, broken. It had been a little more than a week.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
_  
A burgundy-haired youth stubbed out his last stick of Newport Lights with the assistance of the trashy coffee table. Third pack today. Damn. He should probably quit; then again, he should probably do a lot of things. Best to just shrug it off and put on that famous toothy grin, because everything is fine. Especially now, since he has his best friend back. Especially now, since a few days ago he had been digging through mounds of rubble only to find his best friend replaced with some sick, twisted joke. Especially now, since he knew that no matter how much morphine was injected, nothing would heal those burns. Just smile. Everything is A-ok.

_Tell me that you will listen_

Thankfully, the creaking of the mattress as he moved to lay on his back drowned out most of the lengthy groan that accompanied such movement. The burns on his back, though still outrageously painful, were nothing compared to the sharp pricks he sometimes still felt over his chest and lower abdomen. Damn it. He was thirsty. Extremely thirsty. With an inward chuckle he absently recalled an old story involving a thirsty man and a sponge soaked in vinegar. Maybe Matt could bring him a bath towel soaked in kerosene. Too bad he was beyond asking for help, though his mind seemed to scream nothing but the degrading syllable.

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

He pulls the goggles from his head and turns to the bedroom door. The mattress wasn't quite loud enough. Surely he wouldn't attempt to... Yea, yea he would. With a pang of bitterness, the redhead abandoned his spot on the couch and nearly bolted into the bedroom. He opens the door just in time to watch the shaggy, half singed blonde mop sink below the other side of the bed, which itself was covered in dried blood, chunks of skin and, to the redhead's dismay, torn bandages and gauze. So much for trying to help.  
"Damn it, Mello." He crossed the distance, grabbed the other's good arm and yanked the blonde to a sitting position. Perhaps a bit too roughly, as a throaty yelp filled his ears.

_And the more I hide I realize  
__I'm slowly losing you  
_  
The blonde bit his lip to hide his sounds of anguish. Had he really just done that? He chanced a glance to his right, and the look of guilt on his counterpart's face confirmed that, yes, he had.  
"Mel," he heard the voice dripping with pity and cringed at his own weakness, "I'm sorry... I just..."  
This was getting ridiculous. He didn't need help and he damn sure didn't need an apology. Especially one as pity filled as this.  
"M'fine." It hurts. It hurts so much.  
"No really Mello, I'm sorry. I didn't think..." Pause. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Go." For the love of God Matt, dont look at me. Please.

_Comatose  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Stubborn as ever. At least the explosion hadn't taken that from him too. The apology had been quite genuine, which was something fairly new for the redhead. But he was guessing the heart-felt words had gotten caught in the blonde's 'everyone-is-out-to-get-me' filter. His pride, no matter how immensely damaged, was still in tact. The redhead sighed, knowing that to help his friend, he would have to work around this. Yea, ok.

"Mello, shut up." The firm tone of his own words surprised him. "I don't feel sorry for you in the least. Actually, I think you're an idiot for being so damn reckless! Did you ever even stop to consider the repercussions before you pushed that button?!"  
Just stop talking. Yelling at him will only make it worse. He's your best friend, and he's in pain. Chill out Matt. Deep breath. "Do you need anything?"

_I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

The blonde in question was a bit stunned. Since when did the other yell? Especially at him. Perhaps their time apart had changed the redhead; four years can do that to a person. But here he is, in all his stripy, goggled glory, and the blonde thinks its comforting. Because no matter how upset the younger had been, he was here. And the blonde knows that the other is the only thing tethering him to sanity. The only constant in his life. The only person he can truly depend upon in this world. So maybe, just this once, it is okay to be weak; to need help...  
"I'm thirsty..."

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
__The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
_  
The kitchen is dark. This wont be changing any time soon, as Matt has not paid the electric bill in two months. (Winnings from DDR tournaments can only stretch so far.) Its been two hours since the incident, and neither is bringing it up. The blonde has a glass of water, and seems content to sip at it in silence. The other guesses this is because it pains him to move the muscles required to speak. Either that, or because his pride was further wounded as he was lifted (bridal style), carried to and placed upon the kitchen counter for his burns to be rebandaged. Matt doesn't know which. Not that he had minded; the other had always been weightless in his arms. And the silence was, for the most part, comfortable. The redhead sighs. Well, at least he has been useful.

_I hate living without you  
__Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

Room temperature tap water takes on a whole new light when half your skin has just been torched off, and Mello wonders why he never noticed it before. The stuff was doing wonders for his parched throat. Letting another sip slide soothingly down, he looks to his friend. The blonde wonders if the other knows how much he is appreciated. Perhaps he should say something... Its almost laughable; the thought of Mihael Keehl voicing gratitude. Alright, sure. Lucifer should give him a call when Hell freezes over. Then again, missing the majority of flesh from half of one's body could probably constitute as a mini version of the place...  
"Matt..." Thanks for answering the phone. Thanks for pausing Halo 2 just to come find me. Thanks for pulling me out from under all that debris. Thanks for bandaging me up and getting me some water. Thanks for always being there. Thanks for sticking around. Thanks for hitting me that one time when we were eight and I was taking the rough housing a little too far. Did it just get colder in here?

_But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
_  
The redhead simply smiles and places his own hand upon a trembling bandaged one.  
"No problem, Mel." I get it. You're welcome. The blonde's ability to communicate so much while saying so little never ceases to amaze him. And now the redhead is marveling at the fact that, under his, the other's hand has stopped shaking. He looks to his counterpart, who's face is being shadowed by golden, slightly burnt bangs. Mello's hair is no longer the perfect, even bob it was at the age of fourteen, and the redhead thinks he likes it better now. Suddenly his emerald gaze is met by one of brilliant sapphire. But there's something swimming in those azure pools that unnerves the redhead; doubt.  
He doesn't like that Mello is looking at him with such a forlorn, scared expression. The blonde is always determined, sure of himself, cocky even, and it scares Matt to see the other as anything but. However, he doesn't have much time to dwell on this, as suddenly an unbandaged hand grips his shirt collar firmly, wrenching him forward and across the table, his lips colliding with his blonde counterpart's.

_Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

Mello has absolutely no idea what he is doing or what possessed him to do it. All the blonde can register at the moment is that this feels so damn _right_. That, and the fact that he doesn't want this to end. Ever. His thoughts only cloud further as he feels the pressure from the other increase as Matt kisses him back. A tongue sweeps past the blonde's slightly parted lips, and Mello begins to return the kiss with much more enthusiasm. A soft hand is felt on his undamaged cheek, and the blonde can't help the purr that escapes his throat. Suddenly his feet are off the ground; strong, somewhat lanky arms supporting his legs and back, and he feels that he is moving, though not opening his eyes for fear of this all being some crazy, amazing dream. And as he is laid delicately down upon the filthy mattress, Mello decides that unresolved sexual tension is quite possibly the best thing on earth.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Matt doesn't know what's better; Mello kissing him, or Mello mewing pleasurably at his touch. He goes with the first, it having been the catalyst. But this had strayed far beyond kissing. By this point, it was a race to see which could undress the other first. Obviously the burgundy haired youth was ahead, Mello being clad only in his deliciously tight leather pants. The blonde was catching up though, managing to tug the striped fabric up far enough to run his hands over the lean flesh of the other's abdomen. But Matt won't be outdone. He is quick to unravel the tight laces of the leather and yank them down soft, creamy thighs. Busying himself with the redhead's shirt, the blonde hastily kicks the leather the rest of the way off and onto the floor. Matt's shirt meets the same fate, as well as his jeans soon after.

_I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
__You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

The blonde bites back a whine as Matt's lips leave his own. However, as he feels them gently kissing down his jaw line and onto his collarbone, Mello decides he can bare with it. He is completely exposed now, save for the bandages around his chest, torso and most of his left arm. Matt hadn't bothered to re-gauze the left side of his face (which probably had something to with the blonde leaning away every time it was attempted) and Mello is wondering if the other is bothered by the sight. As if on cue, Matt gently kisses the burnt flesh and all doubt is erased from Mello's mind. Without thinking, a slender hand slips down the front of black silken boxers.  
"Eagar now are we?" And the blonde can only marvel at the seductive whisper, feeling himself grow harder from the words alone.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

The nimble fingers now at work on his rock hard member only drive Matt to nip more harshly at the other's exposed collarbone. This earns him a whimper and a tight squeeze.  
The redhead absently wonders how many times the other has done this, and then realizes he doesn't care. All that matters is now. His thumb ghosts over a nipple, soon followed by his mouth, tongue darting out to perk it up. Yea, Mello is definitely the best he's had, and he hasn't even had him yet. Matt just knows.  
"M-Matt," the single syllable reverberating deliciously in the redhead's mind, "p-please."  
He smirks around the raised nub between his teeth and continues his ministrations there, while at the same time slowly lowering his hand, which soon stops and wraps itself firmly around a very hard, very slick appendage. The blonde gasps.  
"Mello, you're wet..."

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up_

And the way Matt says it only makes him leak more. Mello knows he can only bite his lip for so long before he begins making noise. But not yet damn it. Not when he's barely been touched. Never in his life has he ever been so turned on, so hard, so completely needy for someone's gentle caress. And he knows its been Matt all along. For what other reason did the blonde's eyes always shut tightly of their own accord during a good fuck?  
But he would never tell the redhead this. It was simply too... Too something.  
Words rather failed him as he felt himself being pumped. Through his hazy mind, Mello somehow remembered that those damn boxers were still there; the only barrier between himself and what he wants most at this moment. And Mello gets what Mello wants.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

Matt suppresses the urge to chuckle as he feels his boxers being roughly pulled down. They pool around his bent knees before he kicks them off to join the rest of their long forgotten clothing. The blonde then takes to running a finger along the underside of the now exposed length, and Matt wonders if the other knows how much that turns him on. He briefly wonders if there's been enough foreplay for the other's liking before he hears,  
"Matt...p-please...I need it..." And being the nice guy that he is, the redhead decides to get things underway. Giving one last pump, he lets go of the now throbbing member, and using two fingers to collect some of the runny pre-juices, he asks coyly,  
"Go on Mel. What is it you need?"

_I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
__You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

"Y-you," the blonde manages to choke out. He then feels a slippery finger slowly circling his entrance. He whimpers, spreading his thighs more in hopes to take it inside him. (Because damn it, he needs something, even if its just a finger.) Matt chuckles.  
"Me? What do you need from me? I don't have anything you'd want, do I?"  
Smirking, the redhead inserts one finger into the blonde's tight heat, and Mello's reaction is instant. His hands push upward on the redhead's chest, back arching off of the mattress, thighs muscles contracting visibly under creamy skin as he brings his knees together and bucks downward in an attempt to penetrate himself further. Suddenly, Matt can't stand to play games anymore, because he's just experienced what he thinks is probably the most erotic moment of his nineteen-year-old life. And he needs to be inside Mello.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
__The way you make me feel_

Another finger is added, this time met with a loud groan. Matt thinks that maybe this is too much for the other, and eases the pace at which his fingers glide in and out.  
"The hell?" Its breathless. "D-don't...c'mon...faster!"  
Oh yes, Mello has been around the block a few times, in more ways than Matt would like to think. All blonde hair, tight leather and alcohol; rather implicative, now that the redhead thinks about it. But as he looks to the writhing body beneath him, he decides it doesn't really matter how many guys Mello has had. All that matters is the here and now, and the way his back arches as he opens and closes his mouth, trying his damnedest to stay quiet. The redhead inserts a third digit, and marvels at how beautifully the other whines,"Ma-Matt!...p-please! Fuck me!"

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
(Oh how I adore you)_

And Mello doesn't really give a shit about how pathetic he knows he must sound, because those damn fingers are working him like he's never been worked before. In, out, in out. Jesus Matt! Just give it to him already! A loud whimper escapes him as the friction leaves and all three digits are pulled out with a slight squelching noise. Mello bucks down, trying to get them back, but is instead met with something much larger. The blonde holds his breath as the tip of the other's length presses against his entrance. Its been awhile, and he wonders if Matt can tell; he had to have been a bit tight.  
"Matt...when did?..._ahhh_..." Words are stupid, the blonde decides as he is penetrated and his eyes roll back. Yea, Matt is that good. And apparently the last four years had been quite generous to him, because Mello thinks this might be the thickest he's had in a very long time, if not ever.  
"H-hey...," Good, Mello isn't the only one stammering anymore, "you a-a-alright?...  
"Yes Matt, I'm doing quite well actually, seeing as how your cock is half way up my ass and this is the best I've felt in four years if not my entire life. Thanks for asking.  
"M-more...give _mooore_..._ohhh_..." Go ahead Matty, keep smirking, you earned the right.

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
(Oh how I thirst for you)_

"_Mel_," he hisses and buries his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, "you're so fucking _tight_..." Matt is honestly amazed. Never in his life did he expect to be doing this with his best friend, nor did he expect it to be so damn _good_. The heat of Mello's inner walls just keeps sucking him in, and Matt doesn't know if he'll be able to stop. But he does know that this is definitely the best sex he's ever had, which strikes him as a bit odd considering how standard it is. (No one is tied to the bedpost, no one is in costume, and there's quite an absence of role-play.) His hands wander down the blonde's torso and come to rest on his curvy yet masculine hips. The redhead grips them firmly, and slowly glides the rest of the way in, accidentally brushing against that precious bundle of nerves.  
"_Mail!_," and the younger knows he must've done something amazing; he hasn't heard his real name since he first came to the Orphanage, "_Oh god! _Again!" Matt isn't exactly sure what he did, only that Mello had liked it. A lot. Enough so to scream his real name loud enough for Kira, and likely the rest of all Japan to hear. But Matt decides that once isn't enough. He increases his pace until he is all out pummeling the lithe body beneath him, and he can't even hear his own groans of pleasure anymore, because Mello always has been the louder of the two.

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
(Oh how I adore you)_

Somewhere in the back of his very hazy an distracted mind, Mello absently wonders how many people in the apartment complex can hear him. He hopes its a lot. Because Matt is fucking him like there's no tomorrow (for these two, there might not be), and he wants to make sure the redhead knows this. He's never once said thank you, but he's fairly certain the repetitive cries of, "Mail! Mail! Don't stop!" accompanied with the animalistic moans and howls escaping his person, are quite the compensation. Matt is thinking the same. He's also thinking that the blonde is absolutely stunning, writhing under him, covered in sweat and his own pre-juices. Just watching him is driving the redhead insane, and he's not sure how much longer he can last. Mello gives a particularly high-pitched moan, and the younger knows it wont be much longer before-,

"M-Matt! Mail! I...I'm going to.!.I'm..._OH GOD!AHHHH!_"  
The redhead watches in rapture as all the muscles in his blonde's lower body clench, his eyes screw tightly shut as he throws his head back, and the tip of his throbbing length releases, think warm seed overflowing down the shaft and onto his abdomen.  
And as he feels the passage around him tighten in response, Matt is speechless. He barely registers his own climax approaching until it hits. The redhead moans quietly,  
"_Mihael...ohh...,"_ as he spills his own hot release into the blonde's tight haven.

_The way you make me feel_

The both lie there, panting and sticky. Matt has long since collapsed atop the blonde, and Mello is glad for the lasting contact. The redhead is unsure of whether some of those moans had been feigned. But as he feels a soft kiss upon his forehead, and hears a faint,  
"Good boy," whispered against his bangs, all doubt is washed from him. Mello gently pets the younger's hair, and hopes that, come morning, the shaggy maroon bangs will still obstruct his vision, and that there will still be this slight pressure on his chest.  
He feels a lanky arm snake around his waste, and something tells him, it will be.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

* * *

**AN: **Review? Pretty please? I gives you keylime pie :D  
I hope you liked it Sara.


End file.
